A Coeur Perdu
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: J'ai pas trouvé de titre mieux, lol... Bah un one shot, POV Mione pour changer... Bonne lecture...


**_Kikooooooo :)_**

**_Alors ce OS a été écrit en partiel de psy sociale avant-hier... Bonne lecture... Je rentre Samedi ou Dimanche ;)_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer : tout est a JKR sauf l'histoire et Alfonso Cuaron n'a pas mit son nez dedans...._**

* * *

Une fois encore mon coeur saigne...  
Mais ce sera la dernière.  
C'est encore toi qui me fait de la peine.  
Mais quelle importance ? Je ne suis plus là...   
Je souffre, mais tu t'en moques.  
  
Nous étions trois amis, rassemblés par les épreuves, unis dans la joie comme la douleur.   
Puis notre petit cercle c'est brisé. L'amitié peu à peu a fondu, remplacée par la rancoeur.  
  
Rancoeur, Jalousies, colères, pleurs.  
  
Nouveau lot quotidien entre nous trois.   
Je me suis rapprochée de l'un des trois, et toi, toi mon frère tu t'es éloigné de plus belle.   
  
J'ai le sentiment que c'est par ma faute que tu es parti.   
Par ma faute que nous ne sommes plus amis.  
Tu auras beau faire, tout me confortera dans cette idée...  
  
Toi mon frère, et toi mon amour avez une fois encore brisé ce lien qui vous unissait.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se réparera pas.  
  
Mon amour sanglotte dansmes bras, son sel sur mes doigts.  
Et je me montre forte.  
Pas de sel, pas de sang... Pas devant lui.  
Juste mon poing serré et ma peine enfouie.  
Et il pleure sur mon épaule ce frère qu'il a perdu.   
Il pose sur mon épaule sa douleur.  
  
Et apaisant son coeur, j'oublie un peu mes douleurs.  
  
Je ne suis plus vraiment là. Ombre de moi-même qui persiste sur terre.  
Mais, amour, ne vois-tu pas que tu me perds ?   
Ne vois-tu pas le sang perler ?  
  
Ce n'est qu'une illusion que tu vois... Illusion de vie...  
Je voudrais être morte, ne plus souffrir.   
Rejoindre mon frère, déjà en train de pourrir.   
Coeur qui bat, si peu.  
Teint si pâle, Adieu.  
Amour, desserres ton etreinte. Observe-moi.   
Vois ce que tu ne vois pas, ou ne veux pas voir en restant dans mes bras.  
Pense à ce que tu perdras si tu me laisses partir ainsi.  
  
Mon teint, mon teint à pâli.  
Mes cheveux ont ternis.  
Mes yeux ont perdu leur éclat.  
Je sais tout cela...  
Ce que je mange, ce que je bois n'a ni gout ni odeur... Coton et eau, ni plus ni moins.  
Le goût du sang s'empare peu à peu de mes papilles, l'amertume emplit mon coeur.   
Et dans mes bras, les yeux fermés, tu ne vois pas.

* * *

Tu t'es endormi mon amour.  
Tu dors, je me lève... Je vais errer dans les couloirs.  
  
Les images du passé défilent dans ma mémoire.  
Des sourires, des larmes, des joies, des peines, des combats.  
Nous avons vécu tant de choses tous les trois.  
Des temps heureux, des disputes.  
Les disputes renforcent les liens d'amitié paraît-il...  
Elles nous ont perdu....   
Trop de secrets, trop de peines.

* * *

Amour, tu ne m'entends plus pleurer.   
Tu ne me verras pas partir.  
Tu verras juste que je ne suis plus là, plus là pour te prendre dans mes bras.  
Que mon corps a cessé de bouger, immobilisé à jamais, glacé pour l'éternité.  
Seulement mon corps, mon esprit étant déjà mort.  
Et tu ne l'as pas vu, seule compte pour toi ta peine pour un frère perdu... Il te manque...  
Tu ne penses qu'à ça. Et moi, tu m'oublies.  
  
A moi aussi il manque.  
Je comprends la peine tu sais.  
  
Tu as l'impression qu'une part de toi a disparu, qu'on te l'a arrachée...  
Que la vie te fuit...  
Mais c'était son choix, comme c'est le mien à présent...  
Tu avais mon épaule pour pleurer... Tu en trouveras une autre, tu as tant de frères...  
Je n'ai plus personne, tu sais.  
Plus que toi, et tu ne le vois pas.   
Tu devrais être fort pour moi... Tu ne sens pas ma douleur.  
Tu ne me vois pas m'effacer de cette terre.   
Personne ne voit.  
Personne ne pensera à moi.  
  
Il fait noir dehors.  
Il fait noir, dans mon coeur.  
Il est noir, le sang qui coule le long de mes bras, et colore mon corps blanchi.  
Ma tête tourne, elle me fait mal.  
Mes jambes ne me portent plus.  
Je ne sais pas où je suis.  
  
Adieu Amour, ton Hermione s'en va.  
Adieu Poudlard, seconde famille, ta préfète en chef part rejoindre ton héros.   
Harry, mon frère, j'arrive...   
Ron m'oublie, tu m'attends j'en suis sûre.  
Ouvre-moi tes bras, acceuille-moi...

* * *

_**Merci de laisser un pitit mot ;)**_


End file.
